loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
The Intellectual Mastodon Nicholas Graziano
The Intellectual Superstar, Nicholas Graziano, is a predictor in LLR. He is a three-time, and the current Intercontinental Champion, and is a member of the tag team, The Sicarii. Before joining LLR, Nicholas Graziano won a contest for having the biggest balls in all of Italy. He would later go on to win the world cup due to the immense size of his balls. The man was an utter savage beast, known for teabagging people 2 blocks away. Nicholas Graziano debuted at the Royal Rumble in a tag team match, winning with VacantForHOF Steve Chandler and P1. Shortly following the match, VacantForHOF turned on the Mastodon, kicking him in the back of the head and leaving him a lifeless heap in the middle of the ring. The following weeks saw the Mastodon try and outwit and outsmart the brash Australian, while simultaneously attempting to qualify for the Intercontinental Champion Chamber match. In the go-home show before the Elimination Chamber PPV, the Mastodon won a Last Chance Battle Royal and clinched the last spot in the Elimination Chamber, pitting himself in the chamber with VacantForHOF. Earlier during the Elimination Chamber PPV, the Mastodon and VacantForHOF faced off in a singles match before the chamber match, in which the Mastodon was pinned and lost. In the IC Chamber itself, the Mastodon entered last out of the 6 competitors. He entered with 525 and VacantForHOF, being collectively the final three competitors. After an impromptu alliance with 525, the Mastodon with the help of his "ally" dispensed of Vacant by throwing him through one of the chambers. Graziano, being the smartest man in the world, took advantage of 525's lowered guard and kicked him straight into oblivion, hit him with a Textbook Finish, and locked him inside the Hurt Locker, ultimately forcing 525 to submit. Realizing the situation, Vacant attempts to jump from the top rope and capitalize, but it turned to no avail, as the Mastodon fervently laid out Vacant with three Textbook Finishes and pinned him to win the Intercontinental Championship. At Money in the Bank (2019), the Mastodon lost his Intercontinental Championship in a triple threat match, resulting in Sima going over him and CaptainConundrum54. So far, The Mastodon's career has been interesting to say the least. He eventually fell into a hard depression following the Money in the Bank PPV in 2019. Since the event, the Mastodon hasn't won a match. Besty and Graziano, colloquially known as the Bestodons, started to team up after the PPV, and have had a legendary losing streak ever since. Tides began to turn for the Revolution as both members representing the group who participated in Super Showdown, Besty and Graz, won their respective matches. Graziano's match ultimately brought home the Intercontinental Championship to the faction. The Intellectual Rocketman After falling on hard times, Nicholas returned back home for a bit, not sure what to do with himself. Floundering about the midcard already, he was thrown into a match with ShowtimeClyde for Summerslam. Before the match, Graziano had an epiphany. Whether this was a stroke of pure genius or just Graziano being heavily, and I mean heavily influenced by a recent viewing of the movie, Rocketman, ''is entirely up for debate. Mostly just taking a jab at Clyde's gimmick, Summerslam came and went, with Graziano taking the victory over the Sweet Caroline Serenadier. Over the coming weeks, this jab morphed into something much more than any had ever bargained for. A rocketship, a Total Warfare Title reign, a conversation with the late, great Freddie Mercury, and an ultimate showdown later, the General of Space landed his ship for a final time. Perhaps the lack of oxygen and the ramifications of an insatiable bloodlust drove the Rocketman down from the skies to once again lay claim to the continents below. The Intellectual Superstar Backstory It all started on a crisp, autumn morning. The leaves a spectrum of beautiful red, yellow, and orange hues. Known only as the Intellectual at this point, Nicholas Graziano parks his car in front of the building where he spent 4 days a week, working on his PhD in Music Education with a concentration in Woodwinds. He caught a flyer, floating in the wind. A local wrestling promotion was hosting a Free-For-All, where the winner would receive some monetary value and a title opportunity in the near future. As a poor college student, the Intellectual saw this opportunity for some extra cash and began training. He spent weeks honing his craft at the local wrestling dojo in Berkeley. He graduated the top of the class after only about a month of training, after the sensei deemed he was "too powerful for any mere mortal to ever combat against." His opportunity at paying off his student loan debt was just about to be cashed in. Stats '''Signatures:' Crippling Debt (Apron Brainbuster) Student Loan (Paydirt) Tiny Dancer (Airplane Spin) Kiss of Betrayal (Diving Headbutt) Finishers: Asteroid Armbar (Lebell Lock) Textbook Finish (Olympic Slam) Iscariot Express (Booker T's scissor kick) Theme Song: "Heaven On Their Minds" from Jesus Christ Superstar Championships/Awards: 3x Intercontinental Champion 1x Total Warfare Champion 2019 Co-winner of Gimmick of the Year 2019 Debut of the Year 2019 member of Faction of the Year 2019 Smackdown Division StarCategory:Predictor